


Untalked Of and Unseen光阴似箭（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 源自点梗：Reese和Finch躲在同一处，Reese在幻觉里历经他的过去，Finch无法离开，也无法视而不见。





	Untalked Of and Unseen光阴似箭（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untalked Of and Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786476) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



> *FRF无差  
> *虐又甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

Untalked Of and Unseen 光阴似箭

作者：hedda62

 

“你会没事的，Reese先生。”Harold开口说了第十七遍——他一直数着呢——但他注意到自己这句话的信心越来越不足。他最初重复这句话的时候可是充满了宽慰和感恩：当时，他一边这样说一边和Detective Carter一起七手八脚地把一个脚步虚浮胡子拉碴的Reese推到车里，而Reese几乎一进去就立马倒了下去，脑袋枕在Finch的腿上。他们搜索了四十七个小时，从Sofia Campos的案子起倒着追查种种蛛丝马迹，而最后，居然是他自己逃了出来找到他们。多么惊人的成就，考虑到他挨饿，脱水，被殴打，被下药。在车里的第一分钟，Finch全神贯注地抚摸Reese的头发安慰他，然后他给Tillman医生打了个电话，请她通过电话提供诊断意见。

“我还是希望你送他去医院。”在电话指导Finch检查Reese的生命体征和内外伤和在他东张西望个没完的双眼前一次次竖起指头之后，Tillman说，”但既然你们显然有各种原因不愿意入院治疗，那么我只能建议你带他去个安全舒适的地方，确保他身上的外伤得到清理，别让他暴饮暴食，看着他点儿。他似乎没有脑震荡，所以最好让他睡一觉，但我估计他会出现躁动不安的症状。我手上没有血液样本，没办法告诉你他们给他下什么药了，但肯定不是镇静剂。听着，我还是觉得你应该——"

Finch在这个时候切断了电话，但他也赞同Tillman医生的判断：他非常清楚被人打镇静剂是什么感觉，所以可以据此推断被人打了镇静剂的人看起来应该是什么样——绝对不是像这样越来越紧张不安，John Reese平素的冷静完全无影无踪。无视Carter关于医院的建议，Finch指示她把车开到他众多物业中他心目中最安全（同时也是最容易抛弃）的那一处：Crow先生在下东区的不起眼的小公寓，窗子上装着铁栅栏，卧室门上有锁，冰箱冷藏柜里有姜汁汽水，冷冻柜里存着些冷冻食物，书柜里放着他读了不足五次的书。他打发走Carter，然后开始着手照料Reese。[color=Silver]（*乌鸦）[/color]

Reese最开始很温顺配合。他自己脱掉稀脏的衬衫，洗干净双手， 坐在浴室的小凳子上，让Finch包扎处理他后背的伤口，而他用他训练有素的技能检查自己身前的伤口。Reese一言未发；Finch习惯了寡言的Reese，但这比他所习惯的沉默更决绝更难解读。然而鉴于Reese的双手非常平稳，所以Finch不再保持警惕，转而忙于尽量轻手轻脚减少二次伤害。他对Reese的伤口进行评估、清理、消毒、包扎，与此同时努力不去想Reese是怎么被人拳打脚踢用鞭子抽用香烟头烫。

Finch最初以为，Reese那一声小小的抽气是他的过错，是他不小心手太重。但当他的视线越过Reese的肩膀，通过镜子他看到后者上腹部一道一寸半的狭长外伤，好奇的手指正在探索。[i][b]往里戳[/b][/i]。显然他不应该——

"Reese先生，你这是在做什么？”Finch厉声说，“那道伤口已经需要缝针了，你这样是雪上——"

“子弹。”Reese回答。

“什么？”

“必须先把子弹取出来。”

“这并非枪伤，”很不幸，他也清楚枪伤看起来什么样，“这是……他们对你用了匕首。或者是剃须刀。”

“剪刀。”Reese回答。想象出的场景以及由此引发的恶心感让Finch分了神，他没能预见到Reese闪电般的动作。它猛地伸出，攫住。Finch没来得及作任何反应，薄薄的剪刀刃已经插到皮肉内，展开，撑开伤口。Reese的下巴紧紧地压着胸口；虽然角度不便，鲜血淋漓，但他努力想要看清伤口内的情况。

“住手！”Finch惊呼，伸手去抓Reese的手。作为他横生枝节的惩罚，他的肚子上挨了一拐肘。他咳嗽着往后倒退，弯下腰，然后跌倒在地，一个有力的身体把他紧紧按在地上，按得他喘不上来气。他能感觉到有锐物抵在他的喉咙处。他毫不怀疑，即使头脑不是太清楚，但Reese仍掌握用一把剪指甲的剪刀取人性命的技能。

“你会没事的，Reese先生。”他说话的时候异常镇静：[i][b]第十五次[/b][/i]，有一个声音在他脑子里数。”你也没必要伤害我。"

“把它给我，”Reese咬着牙说， “现在。"

“给什么——”

冰冷的瓷砖更紧地贴住Finch的后背，疼痛像电流飞快地穿过他那条坏腿，剪刀咬住他的脖子。 “你知道我在说什么。别拖延时间了。"

抗议，解释，安慰……所有的话都在他舌尖但无法说出。 “好的，" Finch努力保持声音的平稳， “你放我起来，我去把它拿给你。"

Reese继续保持着威胁的姿势保持了好几秒，然后才松开手坐回去。Finch僵硬地翻到侧面，先是跪起来，然后才站起来。他注意到Reese的视线投在浴缸上；那么，不管之前Reese幻想自己在什么场景里，那一幕场景应该已经过去了。Reese甩甩头，然后开口："Harold，我刚刚——”

“你会没事的，Reese先生。我给你倒点姜汁汽水怎么样？” 他在门口站住，补充道， “你需要把那道伤口包扎起来。还有，挂钩上有件浴袍。" 说完，他才朝着厨房走去，身体止不住发抖。

对于Reese来说，那件浴袍小了，一分钟之后端着汽水回来的Finch发现。但Reese听从了他的建议，这仍是个好兆头。 “给，" 他把玻璃杯递过去， “这个可以让你的胃舒服点，而且能补充糖——"

像电流一样，Reese的动作快如电流。不过零点几秒种，Finch的脊柱便被抵在柜子上。他又一次蜷缩着身体试图躲避抵住他颈静脉的锐物。这一次不是剪刀，是玻璃杯碎裂的杯底。

“香槟加氰化物，” Reese低声叹道，声音柔滑，”但你的小把戏被我看穿了。现在让我敬你一杯，敬你的离死不远——"

“认真的？” Finch喃喃叹息，然后他厉声说， “你的衣着太不正式了，Reese先生，如果我们喝的真是香槟的话。以及，我很乐于跟你举杯共饮，假如你没有把杯子[i][b]掼个粉碎[/b][/i]。又及，你在摔杯子的同时还伤到了你自己。"

Reese低头看着自己的手，看着雪白毛巾浴袍上的点滴血迹；他的手腕从袖口处伸出来好多。 “抱歉，奶奶，” 他低声说， “我又长高了。我也不想的。对不起。"

“没有关系，John。没人责怪你任何事。" 然而Finch其实怒火大炽，冲着抓走Reese的黑帮。不管他们给他用的是什么药，这种药正在让他飞速地跳跃着经历各种幻觉，他俩谁都不知道下一幕会是什么。 “我想你最好是能躺下来休息一会儿。"

"Yes，sir。” 他轻声回答，听凭自己被引到沙发上。这种幻觉Finch尚可应付得来，虽然Reese在他神智清醒的时候从来没有称呼Finch为sir过。他要么微带戏弄地直接叫他"Finch”，要么偶尔得意洋洋地唤他"Harold,”。而现在……现在仿佛他俩是正常人在进行彬彬有礼的交流。[i][b]你好吗，Harold？[/b][/i]以及[i][b]我很好，John[/b][/i]以及……

“你会没事的，Reese先生。" [i][b]第十七次[/b][/i]。

“是啊，Kara。我可热爱工作呢。” 紧接着Finch被拽倒在沙发上，含情脉脉的Reese紧贴着他。这个只持续了几秒钟；Finch不知所措地僵在那里，而Reese已经因为某些细节——也许是多出来的眼镜，也许是少掉的胸脯，也有可能仅仅是气味不对——发现他表错了情。他匆匆忙忙地退开。“我操。”他喘着气说。

Finch从未听过Reese用“操”这个词，但他很容易就猜到Reese在哪个阶段形成这样的语言习惯。 “别紧张，士兵。” 他说，然后顺口加了一句，”天黑了，你什么都看不见。"

Reese点头。 “黑。我们在黑暗中行走。" 但他眯眼看向窗外， “可现在还是大白天啊，你为什么把我从学校里接走了？”他脸上的表情变了，流露出一丝Finch从未见过的天真。但天真的表情转瞬即逝，留下来的依然是他熟悉得要命的Reese的日常面孔：坚忍，决绝，若有若无的黯然。

"Reese先生，”他伸手扳住Reese的双肩，想要为他提供一个稳固的、和现实对接的连接点， "Reese先生，你认不认识——” 他不知道该怎么斟酌语句把这个问题问完，但Reese不需要他补完问题便给出了答案。

“最早的化名是Harold Wren，” 他调取记忆里的细节往下说，从麻省理工到IFT，从Nathan到Grace，对他伤势的观察和分析，他使用过的假名，他现有的三个住址——也包括此间——的地址。Finch没有打断；他半是肯定Reese的好奇心，半是渴望看到Reese眼中的自己。这个过程伴随着疼痛，像是用剪刀戳着伤口，但能够让Reese在现实里停留一段时间，尽管对于Finch而言，这是把他撕开，折断，暴露他并不太想拼合的过去。

“是啊，但[i][b]我是谁[/b][/i]呢？”他轻声自问，很难得他会有机会这样追问自己。Reese直勾勾地盯着他的脸盯了好几秒钟，然后他上下左右地四处注视，大喊一声“有敌！”，把Finch脸朝下地按倒，自己合身猛扑在他身上。

Finch在Reese有力的双手下拼命挣扎，他感到自己快窒息了。等到Reese松开手的时候，Finch一面大口吸气，一面呵呵地大笑。 “什么事这么好笑？”Reese质问。

Finch猜不准现在Reese在对谁说话。 “我只是在心里想，” Finch诚实地回答， “这种日子在什么时候是[i][b]家常便饭[/b][/i]。话说回来，你会怀疑香槟里掺氰化物，所以问你大概是白搭。"

Reese只是瞪着他，然后突然伸手，粗暴地将他从沙发上推下去。这个攻击的举动很孩子气，所以，当Finch反应过来坐起身的时候，他毫不惊讶于有人用抱枕坐垫等搭了座堡垒。防御工程看起来并非固若金汤，但Reese设法钻了进去蜷在里头。Finch感同身受：他也觉得躲藏起来的冲动既迫切又熟悉，他既想要逃离最近的这个礼拜，又想逃离遥远的童年。不过他的堡垒里会有一本书和一只手电筒。仔细想想，那个大概是微缩版的图书馆。

“我希望我也能进去待在你身边。" 他说。

“一个人。” Reese低声喃喃道，”不会有人来救你。”

[i][b]四十七个小时[/b][/i]。 “我很抱歉，Reese先生。我们非常努力地去追查你的下落了。"

“离得太远。”

“我们好几次都离得很近，事实上，但他们挪动了卡车的停放地点，而那附近又没有摄像头——"

“晚了太多天。时间是个无情的婊子，Harold。”[color=Silver]（*Time is a bitch.）[/color]

“是啊，我知道。" Reese并非在说他自己的事；他说的是Jessica。 “你当时确实没有办法能够——"

“不，我能够的。”

“唔，好吧，那么我也能够的。但这只是从技术上说。事实是——" 她的死亡是可以预见的，而且她基本上是注定难逃一劫，但是按照机器的严格标准来看，她的死并非预谋。他不知道Reese是否清楚这一点。 “我真的不觉得他是有意——"

被愤怒的重拳一记猛击，堡垒从里面坍塌了。Reese冲了出来，动作快如闪电，而且愤怒。 “你这个该死的杀人犯。" 他咬牙切齿，用尽全身力量拿起一个沙发靠垫朝Finch掷过去。

他没再说别的。然而这一轮袭击因为沉默而变得更为骇人。Finch双臂交叉遮住脸承受着Reese的攻击。他的身形左摇右晃，努力忍住不因为刺痛而大口喘息。当然了，事情本可以更糟糕得多。他估计是那个并没有针对Peter Arndt拿起致命武器的John Reese有意选择了无害的东西作为武器。

Reese打了他足足十一次。他在第十二次的时候中途停了下来。Finch偷偷窥出去得正及时，刚好看到坐垫被扔回到沙发上，而Reese的脸皱起来，开始啜泣。但他不知怎的很清楚：这依然是同一段记忆，那些眼泪不是为Peter而流，甚至也不是为了Jessica，而是为了Reese自己；他在哀悼自己泯灭的一部分。虽然Finch很想尽己所能提供一点徒劳的安慰，但他知道自己一动就很危险。他是一具尸体，刚刚才倒毙在地毯上。他不是Reese尚未正式会面的那具轮椅上伤痛缠身的躯壳，更不是Reese今朝熟知的雇主兼朋友，肩并肩的同志，阴影中的同伴。

他静静等着自己被拖走，埋葬。最终，Reese跪了下来，但他的幻觉又变了。他看得出来，甚至早在Reese的双手摸索着他摆出防御姿态的双臂之前。 "Harold，” Reese哑着嗓子急切地在他身上摸索检查， "Harold，她对你做什么了？你受伤了吗？你有没有……噢，天哪，拜托你一定不能——"

[i][b]我会没事的，Reese先生。[/b][/i]他没有这样说出口。即使只是想到摇头这个动作，他脖子的肌肉便仿佛在高声尖叫以示抗议。Reese的手指温柔，宽慰；Finch渴求他的触碰渴求到如饥似渴，但是他现在不能让Reese继续，他得说点什么，随便什么，即使说话伤害多于宽慰。

“我没事；我没事，” 他含糊地说， “你救了我。我欠你那么唔唔唔—— " 后面的话被Reese的嘴堵住，被一个吻所吸收；这个吻几乎跟刚刚一边倒的靠垫大战一样凶狠。他不知道他是不是又成了Kara，但不管现在他是哪个她，Reese在期待她的回应和迎合。Finch想要模仿她——非常想——但他疲惫，麻木，因为预期中的尴尬而犹豫，缺乏欲望。他抽开嘴唇片刻工夫，喘着气说： "John，请不要——”

"Harold。” 这是他听到过Reese发出的最饥渴的单词。[i][b]噢，[/b][/i]他心想，[i][b]好吧。[/b][/i]至少Reese清楚自己和谁在一起以及自己想要什么，尽管答案荒谬可笑。

但即便是他清楚，这也并不表示这样的……亲密就是可行的。 “我办不到，” 他挡开又一个吻， “这不公平。你……你不是平时的自己。”

Reese抽身回去，让Finch看到他脸上的微笑，然后他开始背诵他的姓名、军阶和士兵番号：姓名是他的真实姓名，军阶是他在1998年左右的军阶，但微笑是今天的微笑。 “你想要我是什么样的人，我就可以是什么样的人。” 他补充了一句，嗓音低哑，挑逗。

[i][b]你就是我想要的。一直都是。请不要让我索求无度。[/b][/i]

“‘想要’是……” Finch遭受到太多冲击的大脑搜肠刮肚努力想找出合适的词，最后，他选择的词那么讽刺， “不相关的。” 他推开Reese，抽开身。 “我即将用微波炉热一点吃的，而我需要你是这样的人，现在：这个人会把热好的食物吃掉，喝一点姜汁汽水——不得指控我下毒，然后小睡一会儿。我们之后再看看你是什么样的人。办得到么，Reese先生？"

“我想这个我能行，Harold。”Reese说，接着他坏笑得仿佛他刚刚讲了个黄色笑话：这倒是让Finch宽心的、他司空见惯的表情。 “但我可能换下顺序。" 他仰头靠在沙发上，眼睛已经阖上了。

“不，等一等，” Finch拖着身体站起来，把靠垫摆放整齐， “先躺躺好。” 他说服Reese调整到休憩的姿势，在他身上盖下一张毯子，调节百叶窗，并且姗姗来迟地想着本该给他拿点止疼药的。正当他准备走向盥洗室把自己打理清爽点，一句睡意朦胧的低语拦下他的脚步。

“留下来。别离开我。"

Reese有可能是呼唤母亲的孩子，战场上的伤兵，索取温暖怀抱的情人。或者是以上全部。Finch了解他的意思。

“当然，我不会离开你，John。” 他坐在沙发一角。Reese没给他留多少空间，所以他得紧贴着他坐着。把双手放在他身上当然也是必不可少的；这是治愈的一部分。 “嘘，去睡吧。" 他说；这几乎是他听过的自己最为温柔的声音。

“唔。黑暗。"

“我把阳光遮在了外面，以便你好好休息。"

“不。我们就是黑暗。"

“是吗？我不是太确信你的象征主义想表现什么，不过我愿意接受你是指环境。这是不是意味着你入睡会更容易些？"

Reese挑了挑嘴角。 “你可没办法靠动嘴皮子劝我睡着啊，Harold。唔唔唔，舒服。" 他说，因为Finch动手抚摸他的头发。在第二十三下抚摸之后，他说： “凌晨的时候把我叫醒。我出去走走。"

“你有着非常诡异的习惯，Reese先生。我会跟你一起去。你不该一个人。"

“不，不是一个人。”Reese说。他的呼吸节奏缓下来，没再说话。

他在八点钟左右醒过来。Finch坐在一把扶手椅里看《诺桑觉寺》，但他一听到Reese翻身就放下小说。 “我估计你该饿了。”他这样说。

“是啊。” Reese开始坐起身，皱眉。他把浴袍拉开，低头看自己的肚子。 “这儿有绷带，” 他说， “这是怎么了……哦，美工刀。”

“不是剪刀么？”

“剪刀？不。" Finch看到Reese在心里整理归类伤口而且他甚至基本无需逐一查看。 “你帮我处理了我的背？肩膀上的胶带紧了点。但是谢了。"

“你不记得了吗？”

Reese转过身。 “我甚至都不知道我在哪。你又给我买了间公寓么，Finch？这间稍微有点不入流。"

Harold哼了一声。 “这间是Crow的。”

“你说得好像他是别的人而不是你自己。我猜他快要搬家了。"

“大概吧。这么说，你不记得在这儿发生过的事了？"

“这个问题听着有点不祥。" Reese完全坐直身体，盯着Finch。然后他碰了碰他的脸。 “你这里有一个淤青正在成形。" 他抿紧嘴唇， “我做什么了？”

“没什么，真的。你思维有点糊涂；就这。"

"Harold。”

“我没说假话，Reese先生。” 撇开不提不算谎言，一直都不算。 “你多数时间是在睡觉。我把冰箱里的蔬菜汤拿了一点出来解冻，你要不要喝一点？也许还能再来一点姜汁汽——一点茶，如何？如果你想先穿戴整齐，我自作主张为你买了些休闲装，放在卫生间里了。我们还得找时间把那道刀伤缝合一下。"

“汤听起来是件诱人的事。我去穿点衣服。" Reese顿了一下，补充说， “谢了，Harold。” 他站起身来——他不算是精神抖擞脚下带风，但，当他大踏步快速穿过房间时似乎有了点了平常的样子。Finch等到他关上门才艰难地从椅子上站起身来走向厨房，他的脚步瘸得厉害。

“此事我们从此绝不再提。” 他用带着表演腔的德国口音低声说。他把汤倒进罐子，然后打着炉灶。虽说他不可能遗忘自己是怎么被威胁，被击打，被示爱，但Reese最好是一丁点都记不得——如果他知晓他对Finch做过什么一定会非常非常难受。再说了，除开身上的淤青和破碎的眼镜是铁证，整件事并不真实：不比Harold Crow真实，不比Harold Finch真实。一旦Reese知道他的真面目，彻底洞悉他的全部，他将会选择比沙发靠垫坚硬得多的东西来揍他。如果人可以改变过去该多好，可是很不幸并不能；人只能够掩盖过去，而且即便掩盖，过去依然一点一点地往外渗，沿着边，在梦里，在幻觉里，在那些早已化为亡魂、化为青烟并一刀两断的鬼魂的嘲弄声里。昨天阴魂不散地追随着你所有的明天。

“时间，” 他一面搅拌罐子里的汤，一面自言自语，“确实是个无情的婊子。你说的一点都没错，John。”

“很高兴听到你这么说。” Reese在他身后开口，惊得他跳了起来。 “汤闻上去很好，Harold。我们还要多久能吃饭？"

**Author's Note:**

> *过山车一样的角色扮演。  
> *标题来自莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。作者说在尾注里说她惦记着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的笑话：Mercutio在临死之前说“Ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man.”（明天来找我，你会看到我是个严肃的男人。严肃的人，可双关为“坟墓里的男人”。）她一直想写一个故事，让Reese在生命最后一刻面无表情地讲这个冷笑话。  
> *POI快要完结一年了。  
> *Time is a bitch.  
> *顺便跟同一作者的另一译文做个联动：[url=http://www.mtslash.org/thread-183007-1-1.html] All I Know Is Flight [/url]


End file.
